1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices which are usable for increasing the efficiency of operation of windshield wiping systems during extremely cold weather. Under normal circumstances icing of windshields will occur when the vehicle is moving due to the cooling effect of evaporation of water upon the windshield. Also during inclement weather such as snow the wiper system can be rendered inoperative by being frozen in place or for a number of different possible reasons including large pieces of ice or snow being attached to the windshield preventing a smooth flowing movement of the wiper blade.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A number of devices have been conceived to achieve the above desired purpose including U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,525 issued Sept. 29, 1970 to L. Abel on a Heated Windshield Wiper; also U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,160 issued Apr. 20, 1982 to R. Burgess on a Windshield Wiper Blade Assembly; also U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,881 issued Apr. 13, 1971 to R. Temple for a Heated Windshield Wiper-Spray Assembly; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,941 issued Nov. 30, 1982 to E. Mabie on an Electrically Heated Windshield Wiper Assembly; also U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,556 issued Nov. 9, 1971 to R. Deibel et al. on an Electrically Heated Weatherproof Wiper Blade; and also U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,083 issued June 6, 1972 to R. Linker on a Windshield Wiper Assembly.
However, none of these devices show a novel aspect of having a metallic resistance element which itself heats the rubber wiper blade by being made of an electrical resistant material while simultaneously providing the means for mounting the wiper blade within the wiper frame.